peterrabbittvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Bobtail
Lily Bobtail is one of the three main protagonists in the Peter Rabbit (TV Series). She is Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny's quick witted best friend and travel companion who always carries many useful objects in her dress pocket, always has a ladybug named "Florence" and always claims to know a thing or two "for a fact". She is also Peter's potential love interest. Unlike Peter and Benjamin who were originally created by Beatrix Potter, Lily is a newcomer who was created by the production team for the series. An only child, she is the daughter Of Dr. Bobtail and Mrs. Bobtail, who recently moved to Lake District. In the US version Lily is voiced by Michaela Dean and Harriet Perring in the UK. 'Personality' This practical, quirky bunny is most at home following her passion of reading and finding stuff out. Her unquenchable thirst for knowledge and an innate curiosity leads her to be more methodical, cautious, and logical in her approach to adventures than the impulsive rascal Peter. Her logical approach and patient attention to detail can help her friends see something vital others might have missed. Lily's personality is nothing short of a book smart scientist, nerd and detective. She is the intellectual brains of the group who solves to learn, and is logical. This is supported by the fact that she sticks to science, evidence and facts from books rather than use her senses impulsively and rashly like Peter, who despite being adventurous, selfless and brave like her, is a street smart but mischievous rascal. Lily also has a cool headed detective mind, as she uses her magnifying glass closely and carefully looking for and examining clues while going exploring and detective hunting having a much more scientific approach. She rants and rambles about scientific facts, much to the annoyance and boredom of Peter in addition to ranting about previous events (such as being chased by Mr. Tod) to other protagonists. She also knows certain tips and tricks by the book to liberate from danger. For example, she knows how to unlock locks (especially old rusty steel padlocks) with her hair pin (a bobby pin), tie and untie knots, and more. In addition to being book smart and scientific, Lily is also very friendly, gentle, kind, welcoming, well mannered, compassionate, and attractive. She truly, romantically, sympathetically and affectionately cares about Peter and gets along with him very well, although the two of them are very shy about their love affair. Lily is very book smart rabbit, due to her passion for reading books, and has a thirst for knowledge, and curiosity. She is very adventurous, brave, kind, caring and loyal just like Peter but pays attention to details that others miss, and always is prepare for whatever is to come Lily her way in her "just in case pocket". In the first episode Lily said that she had a photographic memory, which has also helped the three on adventures. 'Looks' Lily is an extremely cute and adorable light gray, and white bunny of the light-gray variety with blue eyes, and is always wearing a red dress with some pink that has her "Just in case pocket" which is pink with a red flower on it. She has a pink sweater with purple flower-shaped- buttons on the right side and over the dress. she has a pink headband over the head with a flower on it. Billy hugs Lilly bobtail hi Lilly bob tail hi billy Lilly bobtail its great to see you and that's is a beautiful red and pink �� you're wearing and pink sweater you're wearing ah thank you billy you're welcome LIlly bobtail billy �� her hand 'Appearances' #Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale #The Tale of the Radish Robber/The Tale of Two Enemies #The Tale of Benjamin's Strawberry Raid/The Tale of the Lying Fox #The Tale of the Greedy Fox/The Tale of the Secret Treehouse #The Tale of the Angry Cat/The Tale of Mr. Tod's Trap #The Tale of Nutkin on the Run/The Tale of the Wriggly Worms #The Tale of Jemima's Egg/The Tale of the Great Breakout #The Tale of the Lucky Four Leaf Clover/The Tale of the Unguarded Garden #The Tale of the Start of Spring #The Tale of the Big Move/The Tale of the lost Tunnels #The Tale of the Dash in the Dark/The Tale of the Grumpy Owl #The Tale of Nutkin's New Home/The Tale of Cotton-Tail's School Day #The Tale of Cotton-Tail's Daycare/The Tale of What Happen to Peter's Father #The Tale of Lily's Lost Gift/The Tale of Benjamin's Giant Sunflower Weed #The Tale of the Missing Halloween Treats/The Tale of the Halloween Candy Factory 'Relationships' 'Family' Parents: Lily has a great relationship with her parents, but they seem to worry a lot about their daughter due to the dangers in her adventures with her friends 'Friends' 'Peter Rabbit' Peter and Lily are a couple and will always try to protect each other when they go on an adventure. When the two first met Peter did not like Lily that much, even though she had a huge crush on him and kept calling him cute. :Also See: Pily (Peter & Lily) 'Benjamin Bunny' Just like Peter, Lily is best friends with Benjamin, but he liked her from the beginning, even thought that Peter didn't. :Also See: Benjamin and Lily [[Cotton-Tail Rabbit|'Cotton-Tail Rabbit']] Lily is best friends with Cotton-Tail's big brother Peter, but the two are still close to each other. When ever Cotton-Tail follows her big brother and his friends on an adventure, Lily will look after her and make sure she stays safe and doesn't get in trouble. Since Lily doesn't have any brothers or sisters, she sees Cotton-Tail as a little sister. :Also See: [[Lily and Cotton-Tail|'Lily and Cotton-Tail']] 'Gallery' Click here to see Lily Bobtail's Gallery hi Lily Bobtail billy gives her hug hi billy Lily Bobtail great to see you and speaking of beautiful that's is beautiful pink and red dress �� and pink sweater you're wearing Lily Bobtail use her hands to lift up the dress she cursed she says thank you you're welcome Lilly billy kiss her hand 'Trivia' *Lily is a new character that was just created, and the only member of the team who does not appears in the books. *Out of all of the juvenile rabbits in the trio, Lily is the only female in the team (not including Flopsy, Mopsy, or Cottontail), not be a part of Peter's family, does not has brown fur, or to have both parents alive. Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Daughters Category:Characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Season 1 episodes